Descendants 3: What If
by StangeInterests32
Summary: Just some quick oneshots about certain scenes from Descendants 3 that I think could've gone a different way. I don't think these are "improvements", just thinking about them in a different way and taking a different approach and interpretation to them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is just a quick oneshot based off of Descendants 3. Its part "what if" mixed in with some, "I wish this had happened". After all, Jane helped partially save the day by transforming Ben back from a beast by stepping up, so I didn't like the idea her just sitting on the museum steps, waiting for something to just happen. I feel she would've actually tried well…something, anything. I've got a few more of these situations in my head, so there might be two or three more to come.

Please enjoy…

* * *

**Fairy Goddaughter to the Rescue**

Jane, Gil, and Doug, came to sharp stop as they looked down the stairs to the museum entrance. Jane felt herself become horrified at the sight of her mother just standing there, petrified into a living statue.

"Hi, Mom," Jane said fearfully, as she took one more step to be on a more even level with her mother's stone visage, Doug and Gil trailing behind her, standing on the step above hers. "Um, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's been a really crazy day," she said softly. "On the plus side, it's been the longest birthday I've ever had," she chuckled, eliciting a small grin from Doug, and an equally quick chuckle from Gil.

"On the minus side, everybody's under an evil spell. Um, but on the plus side, Carlos remembered my birthday. See?" she remarked with a spark of joy as she held out the necklace that Carlos had given her. Gil, a happy smile at Jane's optimism, looked over at Doug, who still looked concerned, and wondered if he should say something. But he didn't know what, words of encouragement not the easiest thing in the world for him to voice.

"We're going to figure out how to undo this. We'll find a way to make this right, Mom," Jane told her mother, as she reached up and cradled her mother's stone face, the brittle, porous material feeling rough to the now sixteen year old. She felt tears filling her eyes, but did her best to not start crying since it wouldn't solve anything.

"How did the spell even affect her?" Gil asked, confused as to how someone so powerful wasn't able to beat this on her own.

"Because she didn't have her wand," Jane answered him. "If she'd been holding that, she might have stood a chance," she lamented. Suddenly, Jane's eyes widened and practically lit up. "That's it, come on," she told the boys, turning and running into the museum, not waiting for them to keep up. Doug and Gil looked at each other, neither understanding what Jane was up to. They shrugged and began following.

They were able to catch up, and finally realized what she had in mind when she came to a stop.

"Whoa, is that the actual…?" Gil started to ask, his voice soft and in awe.

"Yeah," Doug whispered. "Fairy Godmother's wand."

The boys watched as Jane made her way over to the control panel that was next to the information display and began typing in a code.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Doug asked as he saw what she was doing.

"Getting that wand," she answered him.

"But you need to know the…," he began to plead, when suddenly he heard a loud beep and bright light and watched as a barrier that few knew was there came down, leaving the wand now accessible as it floated in the air under its spotlight. "The code, which apparently you do."

"It's the date King Beast made her officially give it up," Jane said quickly, and with a touch of sadness. She then marched her way over to the wand, and reached for it.

"Stop," Doug shouted, "You know you can't touch it."

"Why not?" Gil asked confused. "She's her daughter."

"Because she's not worthy," Doug answered him. "Remember the coronation? How it practically dragged you around cathedral?"

"I remember watching that," Gil laughed. "Sorry," he said as Jane gave him a hard stare. She didn't like being reminded that the wand had effectively decided that she wasn't fit to wield it. That despite being her mother's daughter, she'd never actually be the next Fairy Godmother. But this was a life or death situation as far as she concerned – worthiness be damned.

"That wand might be the only thing that could fix her, so worthy or not, I am going to try," she told him determined. She then turned and reached up, and came face to face with another obstacle. I hate being short, she thought as she breathed in deeply. "Gil, a little help, please," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Gil nodded and walked up behind her. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her off the ground. Thanks to extra height he provided, the wand was more than reachable. She raised her hand and, after a breath to steady her nerves, closed her eyes and grabbed the wand. Upon seeing her with the magical artifact, Gil set her down gently and backed off quickly. Both he and Doug then watched, bracing themselves for a reaction from the wand. They could see that Jane had a firm two handed grip on it, and it looked like she was struggling.

"You okay, Jane?" Doug asked as he saw her hands starting to shake.

Jane nodded. Please don't fight back, she thought, I really need you to save my mother. Suddenly, as if in answer to her request, the wand calmed down, and the surging of power that Jane was feeling begin to build decreased until finally, she opened her eyes and stared at the wand in her hand. It was still, and, if she didn't know any better, almost felt like it was resonating with her. "Thank you," she whispered to it. "Come on," she said to the boys, once again running off before they could react.

Once outside, the three of them came to stop in front of Fairy Godmother once again. "Okay, Mom, I hope I do this right," she prayed as she gripped the wand firmly, and waved it in front of her mother. To her dejection, nothing happened. She let out a deep sigh, and waved it again, this time adding, "Bibbidi bobbidi boo," for emphasis – and still nothing happened.

Jane heard Doug behind her let out a defeated sigh, and Gil was pacing in place, biting his nails. She felt lost, dejected, and most of all, defeated. Was this really happening, she thought. Was what I did that day _that_ bad? She felt like crying, but then, from somewhere deep inside, a fire rose. Maybe it was anger. Maybe it determination. Maybe it was just about proving that she had moved passed the petty motivations that made her steal the wand during the coronation, but something was bubbling to the surface.

"Alright, you listen to me," she spoke aggressively toward the wand. "I get it, I screwed up that day. I was petty, and selfish, and even leading up to that, I was acting like a brat, and you rejected me. Fine. But right now, I need you to forget that and work for me. Because maybe what I'm needing from you is a little selfish, but it's my Mom I'm trying to save, not just for me, but for all of Auradon, because she might be one of the few people who can stop all this," she ranted before once again reaffirming her grip. She squared up her stance and raised the wand up by one of her shoulders, and began waving it in front of her mother.

"Bibbidi…"

The wand glowed in her hand. She waved back across a second time.

"Bobbidi…"

Bright baby blue sparkles danced across the air.

"Boo!"

Suddenly, those same bright baby blue sparkles began glowing more intensely, and started surrounding Fairy Godmother's stone form. They began to swirl around her in a mass of luminosity, before the faint sound of cracking could be heard. Jane backed away, holding the wand in front of her like a sword. Doug raised his hands to his eyes, shielding them from the onslaught of light. Gil stepped slightly forward, putting himself halfway in front of Jane. All three watched as the statue form of Jane's mother started to crack much more noticeably, fissures forming all over her before finally, in a small explosion, the sound of one massive break echoed out and the stone began to crumble to the ground, leaving only the flesh and blood form of Fairy Godmother, who stumbled as, in her mind, she was still running up the steps.

"Whoa there, Mom, slow down," Jane said to her as she did her best to catch her mother.

"Jane?" she asked, as she shook her head, trying to clear out the fog in her mind. "What's going on?" she added as she looked around and saw the broken rubble on the ground. When she saw her wand in her daughter's hand, she became concerned. "Why do you have my wand?"

"She used it to break you out," Gil smiled, holding his hand out for a high five. Jane gave him one, immediately feeling Doug hug her before she could put her arm down.

"Nice job," he congratulated.

"You used the wand? _You_? And it didn't fight back?" Fairy Godmother asked, still not quite believing it.

Jane shook her head. "It didn't want to work at first, but I said I needed to save you so you could try and save Auradon, and…it worked."

"Bibbidi bobbidi," Fairy Godmother gasped as she threw her arms around her daughter. I knew she'd be worthy one day, the proud mother thought. They separated, but before they could say anything else, a loud, powerful roar ripped through the silence. All four turned toward it. Fairy Godmother grabbed the wand from Jane. "Come on, we have to help," she instructed, leading the three of them away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth and Consequences**

Audrey walked up the small set of porch stairs in front of Fairy Godmother's house. She reached the door and brought her hand up to knock. She paused, looking back toward the street. She then knocked and waited. As she stood patiently, she looked down, appraising her appearance. She was wearing a light pink, long-sleeved V-neck sweater with an off white blouse underneath, and a dark pink, calf-length midi skirt. She forewent her usual heels for simple flats for this appointment. She picked out a piece of lint that only she could see and then smoothed out a few wrinkles in the skirt.

She heard the door unlocking, and gave the bright gleaming smile she'd been raised pretty much from birth to always have.

"Audrey, honey, so good to see you again," Fairy Godmother said as she looked upon the young royal.

"Good afternoon," Audrey replied back politely.

Fairy Godmother moved to stand to the side of the door, giving Audrey the space to enter. "Come on in, Sweetheart."

Audrey entered the cheerful fairy's home, allowing herself to be led to the back of the house and into the sunroom. The room itself was not overly large, but just big enough to fit the couch and matching arm chairs, the small coffee table, and the plants placed in the corner. Quaint was the word that came to Audrey's mind when she visited here. She took a seat in one of the arm chairs, Fairy Godmother taking position in the other, the coffee table, which held a pot of tea and some cookies, between them. Fairy Godmother poured them both a cup, and offered Audrey some of the cookies. She declined the sweets, but took the drink.

The first minute was spent in silence as Audrey looked outside the glass into the backyard and the bright shiny summer day.

"How have you been, Audrey?" Fairy Godmother asked, ready to begin. Audrey continued to look outside. "Audrey?"

"I'm…okay," Audrey finally answered.

"Just okay?"

"As well as can be expected after what happened."

"You still coming to terms with what happened?" Fairy Godmother asked. Audrey just looked at her and nodded.

It had been a month since Audrey went full villain upon Auradon, and while she was forgiven, there were still some consequences. She wasn't allowed anywhere near the museum for a period of six months for fear of some other relic gaining control. She had to make an official, and royal level, apology to all of Auradon. And that was beyond awkward and nerve wracking for her. She was sentenced to a year of community service. And finally, she had to attend counseling sessions with Fairy Godmother to work on what had helped to cause the situation in the first place.

"Have the techniques we discussed to control your temper been helping?" Fairy Godmother inquired.

"I don't have a temper, but yes, they do help in other situations," Audrey answered.

"Other situations?" Fairy Godmother asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Let's just say, things at home are…strained. Mom and Dad are suddenly more attentive. I guess they figured they were a little too hands off, letting Grammy have too much control," Audrey explained.

"And how are things with your Grandmother?"

"She's trying to not be as overbearing as she used to be. Not having her lifelong plan of your granddaughter becoming the Queen took some of the bluster out of her. But all three of have suddenly become concerned with my choice of company."

"I thought they liked Chad?" she asked with a small grin.

"They love him," she told Fairy Godmother. "They hate that I don't consider him relationship material anymore. And they just won't back off of that no matter how much I tell them that Chad is…that he's just not right for me. He's more lapdog than boyfriend – emphasis on boy. And I just can't see myself dating, let along maybe one day marrying, someone who's happy being a sidekick that I send on smoothie runs."

"Well, be that as it may, I'm glad to hear that you're taking better stock of the things in your life that are not good for you. But that brings me to what's been going on since we started these sessions, Audrey. The fact that while you've been amazing at figuring out what you don't need in your life to move on from what happened, the issue is that we're not really getting to the heart of the problem," Fairy Godmother told Audrey directly.

"I'm angry. That's been more than established," Audrey replied.

"It's not the anger itself I'm taking about, honey. We haven't explored _why_ you're angry. The source of all that…," Fairy Godmother trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Bitchiness," Audrey finished for her. Fairy Godmother looked at Audrey askance. "Sorry, but it seems to be the word everyone else uses. 'Oh look, Audrey didn't get her way again. She's throwing another tantrum.'"

"No one is saying that, Audrey," Fairy Godmother tried to convince her.

"Not to my face. But I pay attention, I see how everyone looks at me. They walk on eggshells around me. And now, after the whole scepter thing, they look when they think I'm not noticing. But they're whispering now, too…some badly. They wonder why, even if they can't send me to the Isle anymore, they can't lock me up for a while anyway. That what if I decide to go off all over again."

"I'm confident they're not all –"

"Before, everyone just tolerated me," Audrey interrupted her. "Now? They're afraid of me," she finished sadly.

Fairy Godmother placed a box of tissues in front of the teenage princess. Audrey grabbed one, but merely bunched it up in her hand.

"In time, that'll pass, honey," Fairy Godmother told Audrey softly. "But I'd like to go back what I brought up earlier. Your anger, and where it's coming from."

Audrey sat there quiet, contemplating and arranging her thoughts. "I really wanted to be Queen," she lamented. "My entire life that was what I was brought up to be."

"Do you really think that it was losing the crown that caused all this?"

"It helped," Audrey replied. "Grammy certainly didn't let me forget it. Mal had barely said yes to Ben's proposal and she was already telling me what a failure I was for letting Ben slip away. That all her planning was going down the drain and that even my mother was more capable of holding onto a prince. If she was going to be that upset, she should've thrown herself at Ben."

"Your parents put a lot of pressure on you to be Queen, didn't they?" Fairy Godmother asked gently, trying to keep Audrey on her current path.

Audrey shook her head. "Grammy put the pressure. Mom and Dad didn't get a lot of say. Not that they tried to step in. I honestly think they were afraid of Grammy. Even now, she tends to run the day to day of the kingdom more than they do. And apparently, I'm just another item on her list," she explained, her eyes beginning to water. "I love her, I really do, but all my life, it was, it was: You have to the prettiest Audrey. Audrey, princesses don't like playing around in the mud. Don't you dare cry, getting dirty was your fault. Stop studying so much, you're too pretty that you won't need it. Just be pretty. You have to make a good impression Audrey, if you want Ben to make you his Queen. And you do want to be Queen."

By now Audrey had tears running down her face, causing her make-up to fall apart with it. And while she was able to keep her voice more or less controlled, Fairy Godmother could hear the intense fury in the girl's voice as it broke every few words. Fairy Godmother was shocked at what she was hearing. She knew Audrey had placed a great deal of commitment on herself portray a carefully crafted image, but now it sounded like Audrey was treated as merely a pawn in Queen Leah's desire to have her granddaughter sit on the throne. She now realized that as far as Leah was concerned, Audrey was – for lack of a better term – a doll she could dress up in her own image.

"I never got to be who _I_ wanted to be. All my life, I've been who she wanted me to be. Do you know what that's like? To be told the identity you're figuring out for yourself is wrong, and then to have another shoved down your throat without even asking. Then to be told you're a failure because you couldn't live up to it," Audrey ranted as she grabbed another tissue to wipe her eyes, ignoring the one she had gripped in her other hand, which was a clenched tightly into a fist.

"Who did you want to be?" Fairy Godmother asked after letting the girl have her moment of catharsis.

"I don't even remember anymore," Audrey uttered, her voice small and scared.

"I think we've explored enough for today," Fairy Godmother said. "But I do want you to work on something for me, sweetheart." Audrey looked up and nodded. "I want you to start figuring out what you want, and who you want to be. Not who your grandmother wants. Not your parents. Not me. Not anyone else – just who Audrey wants to be, okay?" Audrey nodded. "I'll see you next week then, sweetie," Fairy Godmother smiled almost motherly.

Audrey wiped her eyes one last time and cleared her throat. "Fairy Godmother, um, do you mind if I take the cookies with me?"

"Feel free," she answered as she waved her hand, magically wrapping up the sweets for her.

"And do you mind if I…," she added with a wave of her hand over her face.

"You know where the bathroom room is," Fairy Godmother nodded.

Audrey grabbed the small bag of cookies and put them in her purse as she stared to make her way out. Once in the bathroom, she took a look at her face. Her mascara had run, and her eyes were red and puffy. She blew out a large breath of air and, before sure could even consider doing something else, began to cry almost uncontrollably. The fit of tears confused her however. They weren't from sadness. And they certainly weren't from anger – her catharsis from earlier still fresh. If she had to really pinpoint why she was crying, it was because for once, she felt free. After eighteen years of being somebody she grew to despise, she finally had a chance to be someone – anyone – else of her choosing.

After a few moments of crying, Audrey finally stopped enough that she could wash her face and wash away the tears and her ruined make-up. She dried her face and looked at her reflection again, this time with just her natural appearance looking back at her. She glanced back at the locked bathroom door, and then, with a slight bit of hesitation, snapped her fingers, and watched as fresh make-up reappeared on her face. She smiled, not at the make-up, but at the fact that the spell worked. She hadn't told anyone yet, but even though she was freed from the thrall of Maleficent's scepter, she still seemed to retain a good deal of the magic she wielded with it. But as she gazed back at her newly put together appearance, she once again felt lost.

Audrey, the future Queen of Auradon, looks like this, she thought. "And that's not me, anymore," she said to the mirror. She snapped her fingers once again, and removed the make-up, leaving her once again with a natural look. She gathered her purse and made her way out of the bathroom, and then out of Fairy Godmother's house. As she walked down the porch and along the stone walkway, she giggled as she looked at her convertible, and the man resting on top of the hood and windshield. His eyes were closed, but she doubted he was really sleeping.

"Comfy, Harry?" she said playfully.

"Just enjoying the sun, Princess," he remarked without opening his eyes. Audrey felt herself swoon slightly at the brogue of his accent, especially the way princess sounded coming from him. He wasn't using it as a title, just a little pet name that he only really said when they were alone. Around everyone else, he called her his little Sorceress to make her feel less awkward about everything that had happened. She often wondered what he'd say if she told him she still had access to her powers.

"Well, your Princess wants to get out of here and do something fun."

Harry finally opened his eyes and climbed off the car. "I thought that you had to go to your stuffy Nana's after this little chit chat?"

Audrey walked up to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. His hands went to her waist and pulled her closer until she was pressed against him, the car the only thing holding them up and he leaned back slightly. She leaned up and kissed him quickly, and then shook her head.

"I'm not going to see Grammy. I'd rather do something – anything – fun today, and I thought you might want to come with," she said in her flirtiest tone, leaning up to kiss him again. She heard a small growl come from him, and then there was a squeal from her as she felt him lift her up and carry her to the passenger side door. He lifted her over the door and placed her on the passenger seat. She laughed as she stepped over to the driver's seat as she heard the passenger door open and Harry climbed in.

"So what are we doing, Princess?"

Audrey looked over at him, a positively wicked smile on her face. As she looked into his light blue eyes, practically framed by the black eyeliner around his eyes, she once again felt herself become giddy, and without thinking, started biting her bottom lip. "I suddenly feel like getting into some trouble," she said as she started the car and peeled out, her scream of, "whoo hoo", surprisingly louder than the revving of the engine and screeching of the tires.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So, this chapter is a little more about family. Nothing too heavy, just a quick couple of drabbles. The second section is honestly...well, even I understand how implausible that family relationship is, but it just seemed good for a laugh and a really good way to make one of the main characters squirm just a little bit.

Please enjoy...

* * *

**Mending Fences and Meeting ****Parents**

The celebration had gone on well into the night. It was a sight no one thought they'd see – the citizens of the Auradon and the former prisoners of the Isle of the Lost, heroes and villains, rivals and allies – all coming together to commemorate the uniting of the Isle officially into the kingdom. At the end, those from the Isle made their way back home, hopeful of King Ben's promise to begin using Auradon's resources to rebuild the Isle into a proper state. Naturally, there were still those who were a little reluctant and hesitant to believe him, but figured that the island couldn't really go any further into disrepair.

There were those who did stay however, like the newly recruited student's to Auradon Prep – like Dizzy. Right now the young girl was sitting on one of the palace's couches, trying to not fall asleep. She was leaning against the couch's arm, her legs curled up near her, and her head resting on her arms, her eyes blinking rapidly as she fought off the drowsiness. All around her, the palace servants were cleaning up, some people were still hanging around, and a few of them were voicing their opinion that maybe any one of them should alert Ben and Mal, or Beast and Belle, that she was there. And one of them almost did until they saw one of the other royals making her way over toward the young VK.

"Excuse me, Sweetie, but are you okay?" came a soft, gentle voice. Dizzy looked up, almost springing up in her seat.

"Huh, uh…yeah, I'm good," Dizzy responded with a quick shake of her head to try and shrug off the exhaustion. She looked up and saw the person who spoke to her. She saw a reasonably tall woman, with a fair complexion, light blue eyes, and golden blonde hair that was currently down in soft waves. She sat up slowly, yawning and giving a small stretch. She shook her head again.

"Clearly," said the woman. "You seem a little tired. Are your parents around?"

Dizzy nodded. "My Granny's around here somewhere," she answered looking around, another yawn escaping her.

"Partied a little too hard, did you?" the woman asked with a small laugh.

"Little bit," Dizzy answered. She stood, smoothed out her dress, and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Dizzy," she introduced herself.

"I know," the woman said with a gentle handshake. "I've been wanting to talk to you all night." Dizzy looked at her skeptically. "My name's –"

"Dizzy honey, it's time to go," the sound of Lady Tremaine's voice interrupted the woman's. "I have to head back to the Isle, but – oh, it's _you_."

Dizzy watched as the woman tensed up, before doing her best to smile.

"You know her, Granny?"

"Yes, she does," the woman answered. "Hello, Step-mother."

"Step-mother…," Dizzy whispered to herself. Her eyes widened as she realized what, and who, was going on in front of her. "Cinderella!" she shouted, attracting the attention of the staff and remaining guests.

"Manners, Dizzy," Lady Tremaine rebuked her granddaughter calmly.

"Oh, sorry Granny. I think she means I should've said…_Aunt_ Cinderella?" Dizzy said, looking up at her grandmother questioningly.

"Better," Lady Tremaine said with a small smile. Cinderella looked at her Step-mother with a raised eyebrow. "No one teaches manners anymore, at least not on that dreadful island."

Cinderella turned to Dizzy. "How are you, Dizzy. At the risk of being redundant, I'm Cinderella."

"I'm fine."

"I was hoping to talk to you - to her, if that's okay?" Cinderella said, turning toward Lady Tremaine at the end.

"I suppose it is, though it is late," Lady Tremaine replied.

"Well, how about tomorrow then? Me and Charming can stick around for another day before heading home. That way we can even invite Chad, and all of us can spend some time together."

"Dizzy lit up at the invitation. "Oh, can we Granny? Please?" the teenage girl begged excitedly.

Lady Tremaine looked impassive, until eventually, loosening her expression, as well as her tense body language. "Alright, but you'll have to send a car for me since, as I was saying before I interrupted myself, Evie wants to take you back to her home now that the party's winding down."

"Car?" Cinderella questioned. "Nonsense, I'm sure I can talk to King Ben convince him to let you stay at the palace for a night." Lady Tremaine tensed up slightly all over again before eyeing her step-daughter cautiously. "No sense making you go all the way home. Besides, if it goes well, maybe we can try another…outing with Ana and Drizzie."

"Baby steps," Lady Tremaine said.

"Just Ana, for now," all three family members uttered, realizing that Drizella might not be the most amenable yet.

"Fine then, I suppose I can stay here as well," Lady Tremaine relented.

"Wonderful," Cinderella replied, hoping that maybe after all this time, she could start to mend old family wounds.

* * *

"Oh my God, that was so…awkward," Jane said without thinking as she and Carlos walked out of Hell Hall, Cruella's mansion. Carlos nodded. "I mean you said she was a little…_unhinged_, but even I wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry, I didn't think she'd grill you on if you're mother turned any animals into furs," Carlos muttered.

"I think leaving Dude back in Auradon was a good decision, though," Jane told him as she took his arm and they started walking away. Carlos was certain that they were walking back toward Auradon where Fairy Godmother had a car waiting for them, but was a little perplexed when he felt Jane begin pulling him away from that direction halfway through their walk. "Do you think she liked me?"

"Yeah," Carlos nodded again. Jane looked at him like he was just saying something to make her feel better. "She offered you a fur shawl, I've never seen her do that."

"She kept bringing up me stealing my Mom's wand."

"That's probably why she likes you. She thinks you have dark side," Carlos joked. Jane poked him in the ribs, causing him to laugh. He looked around, noticing that they were heading further inside the Isle. There weren't as many people hanging around since a good deal of them had ventured over the new bridge to Auradon to take part in the week long celebration of finally being able to leave the island. But there were still some, and a few of them were looking them over. It made him a little nervous. "Uh, Jane, where are we going?" he finally asked her.

"I want to visit someone," she told him casually with a small smirk.

"Who do you know on the Isle?"

"It's a surprise, hopefully a good one. Don't worry, you'll be fine," she tried to reassure him.

"Me?" Carlos asked, his nervousness becoming apparent.

"Well I'm not afraid of who we're going to see."

"How did you…?"

"Get to know someone on the Isle?" Jane finished for him. He nodded. "Mom arranges for me to visit him every now and then – safely. She would tell Belle and Adam that me and her were going off to have a girl's day so they wouldn't bother us. It helps that her powers still worked inside the barrier since she made it and all, so we never worried about getting attacked," Jane explained as she steered down another alleyway. As they turned into it, Carlos started paying attention to the signs on the buildings or hanging from them. Most of them were fine, the people who owned them not really worth worrying about, as they were afraid of his mother so he knew they wouldn't try anything.

But there was one sign that gave him pause. A worn and weathered wooden sign hanging from a stone building near the end of the street. It had faded yellow paint with equally faded white calligraphy style lettering that read, _Duels without Rules_. Please don't be that place, Carlos thought over and over in his mind. He began to shake with dread as they neared it with every step. He felt his knees shaking to the point of buckling as they finally stood in front of its door, and Jane knocked like it was the most common thing in the world. The door opened and suddenly Carlos began looking up to meet the gaze of the hulking mass in front of him.

"Janey," Gaston shouted with a loud, almost joyful, voice. He then reached down, and wrapped his large arms around her, Jane quickly letting go of Carlos's hand as Gaston lifted her off the ground in a big bear hug. Jane's giggle could be heard over Gaston's own laugh. When Gaston finally let her down, he stared over at Carlos, and just grinned expectantly, almost like he'd been waiting for this day.

"Carlos, I know you probably already know him, but, meet…my Dad."

Carlos once again raised his hand and waved weakly.

"He never was much of talker around me," Gaston grinned at his daughter. He then glanced back toward his daughter's terrified boyfriend. "Were you De Vil?"

"Daddy, be nice," Jane admonished him. "Please?" she added, her voice going saccharin sweet as she smiled up at him with her big blue eyes, the same color as his. Gaston dropped the evil grin, and gave Jane a genuine smile, cursing his inability to be able to resist that puppy dog look she knew to give him.

"Fine, but I make no promises for your brothers," he laughed wickedly as he stood aside so Jane could enter, Carlos begrudgingly following behind her. Gaston stopped him with a firm grip to his shoulders. "Gil's over at Auradon right now…but the twins are home. And they're very protective of their baby sister," he smiled practically evilly. He almost laughed as he heard Carlos gulp audibly.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is more than likely the last chapter for this story…maybe. But a few things to know about this chapter. First off, this chapter is in no way related to chapter two. They're each standalone. Second, I'm actually thinking about making chapter two into its own story and exploring Audrey's search for a sense of self, and how everyone treats her after the whole Queen of Mean thing. Third, when I was watching Descendants 3, I just felt the ending Audrey got was a little too…clean. I mean I know its Disney, so happy endings all around, but I felt that maybe a little complexity wouldn't have hurt. This chapter is the idea of what happens if Audrey had been stopped from destroying Auradon, but not gotten her original ending. It's a little, actually, a lot darker than the movie, but I honestly think it goes to a more natural evolution. After all, the whole idea behind the movies was that just because you were born to evil parents doesn't mean you're evil and can't be good. But on the flip side, it also means that just because you were born to good parents doesn't mean you can be evil, or turn to it.

Please enjoy…

* * *

**I Want What I Deserve...I Want to Rule the World**

"Come on, Mal!" Audrey heard the little VK brat behind her yell. She wanted to turn back and smack her, but her attention was focused on the dragon hovering above her. Right now, Mal was lingering in front of her, firing off a blast of energy from Hades' ember that she had aimed at her. She was firing off her own blast of electricity from the scepter, but she could feel herself faltering. She pushed back as hard as she could, but whatever was coming out of that stone was strong – stronger than her own magic. And try as she might, as the blue energy worked its way closer to her, creeping down, forcing her electricity back, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Suddenly, she felt the ember's energy make contact with the scepter's dragon eye, and the blow back set off a small explosion of power that sent her flying back and falling to the ground.

Audrey felt herself coming to after…she didn't know how long. She was dazed and groggy. She looked around and everything was blurry. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and looked again. Still blurry. But a little bit better. She felt the scepter still in her right hand, and grinned for at least having that.

"Come on, we need to get the scepter away from her," she heard a voice – Mal's – say. Mustering her anger, Audrey slammed her left fist down onto the ground. A wave of green energy blasted out along the ground, like some kind of toxic tide that had been called forth. Suddenly, the floor beneath Mal and Celia's feet began to shake. They gripped each other for balance before finally getting their bearings.

"No one is touching my scepter," Audrey growled at them as she got back to her feet.

"Audrey, you need to put that down, this isn't you," Mal implored the pink, leather clad princess in front of her.

"This is more me than I've ever been. I finally have the power to take back what's mine, and make all you pay for ruining my life," Audrey said, the acidic vitriol teeming from her.

Mal, gently pushed Celia behind her and took a careful step towards Audrey. "No one ruined your –"

"Quiet," Audey shrieked at the blue-violet haired girl. "No one? No one! Well, you're certainly right there. _No one_ did. Because as far as I'm concerned, _Mal_ – your future highness," she continued, becoming condescending at the way people would one day be addressing the girl in front of her. The way she'd been addressed all her life. "_You_ are no one. A nobody. You're NOTHING! But yet you're the one getting Ben, and the crown, and the castle – everything that should be _mine_. Well enjoy them while you have them…because I'm going to make you pay for it. You, and Ben, and all of Auradon are gonna regret ever leaving me with nothing," she ranted, ending it with a malicious cackle as a swirling, billowing dark pink smoke began to surround Audrey, and a bolt of lightning struck down on her.

Mal and Celia covered their eyes, and when they lowered their arms, all that they saw were a few dissipating puffs of lingering smoke.

* * *

"The immediate danger seems to have passed as everyone that was put to sleep and turned to stone has been returned to normal. But according to palace officials, the perpetrator, whose identity has been confirmed to be that of Princess Audrey of Auroria, was not apprehended and her whereabouts are still unknown at this time. What we can say is…"

The royal family of Auroria stopped paying attention to the newscast. Phillip, Leah, and Aurora looked devastated as they took in the news. When the earlier accounts started saying that witnesses were reporting that Audrey was the one who was causing all the danger, they refused to believe it. The idea of Audrey causing Maleficent level chaos was ludicrous. So ludicrous in fact that even the newscasters reported it as false rumors being spread by someone with a vendetta. But eventually, there were too many reports, too many witnesses to be ignored and regarded as false. And now hearing this confirmation, it was a blow that the Auroria's rulers didn't know how to handle.

"It can't be true," Aurora spoke up, her voice shaken. "It's not Audrey."

"I don't think the palace would put out a report like that if it wasn't true," Leah responded, hating the sound of the words as they left her mouth.

"I don't care what the palace put out, I know my daughter. Audrey would never do this," Aurora contradicted her mother. "Phillip, back me up."

"I…she…, I just don't know," Phillip said. "When it comes to showing her emotions, Audrey's always been good at only letting us see what she wants."

"Maybe, but my daughter isn't capable of what they're saying. She's being controlled, or manipulated. But Audrey wouldn't do this," Aurora came to her daughter's defense.

"Either way, we need to address this," Philip said as he picked up one of the phones in the room. "Call a press conference for tomorrow, we'll be making a statement about what's going on, and regarding the Princess," he told the person on the other end.

"A press conference? Do you really think that's the best idea right now?" Leah asked her son-in-law.

"Honestly, I don't know. But people are going to begin asking questions, and if they don't get answers from us, they'll start coming up with their own. It's better if we say something first."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Phillip said into the podium inside one of the castle's larger meeting rooms. Assembled before him were a small contingent of reporters, as well as several of his kingdom's nobles, representatives from the other kingdom's, and some representing King Ben as well. Next to him was Aurora on his right, and Leah on is left. "I know this briefing was called on short notice, and we appreciate your attendance. As I'm sure most of you know, recent events in Auradon City have transpired, and it appears our daughter, Princess Audrey, may have had a role in them," he began, every word feeling heavier and heavier as he acknowledged that his own daughter was the cause behind the recent terror befalling Auradon.

"Started without me?" came a familiar melodic voice. Phillip, Aurora, and Leah began trying to look into, through, and over the crowd at the sound. The attempt was made moot when the gathered crowd of reporters and assembled guests began parting down the middle, revealing Audrey sauntering toward them, scepter in hand. She stopped just in front of the crowd, but just before the steps. She looked up at her family, a sinfully wicked grin on her face. "I'm hurt that you didn't think to call me and let me know about this," she pouted facetiously before breaking into a quick menacing chuckle.

"Oh my God, Audrey," Aurora gasped at the sight of her daughter. Audrey was still dressed in her dark pink leather outfit and dark cape, the crown of the Queen of Auradon still on her ddark pink-haired head. Is that really my little girl, she asked herself mentally.

"Hello, mother, happy to see me?" Audrey grinned. "Daddy, Grammy, hi to you, too."

"Audrey, where have you been?" Leah asked.

"That's none of your business, really."

"Audrey, don't talk to your grandmother like that," Phillip admonished his daughter.

"I'll talk to the old bat however I want," Audrey spat venomously at her father. "I've spent my whole life being _her_ mouthpiece, it's finally time she – all of you in fact – hear what _I_ have to say."

"Would you like to make a statement, Your Highness?" one of the reports asked.

Audrey turned to look at the reporters, the fraudulent cheerfulness gone from her face, and she began eyeing them like she would a piece of dirt on one of her dresses. "Who said that?" she snarled.

There was a murmuring among the group before one of the reporters raised his hand with trepidation.

"Who are you to speak to me? I'm royalty, remember? And you…are nothing! You're beneath me. All of you are beneath me. You're not fit address me, so I'll make it so you can't," she threatened as she raised the scepter, and thrust its jeweled end in the reporter's direction. A blast of energy fired from it, hitting the one who spoke. He started shaking immediately, followed by grunting, and then screaming as he was engulfed in a green aura, and finally, began to shrink until his punishment became clear. There were gasps of fright, and a few muted screams of terror as the other reports watched their colleague get turned into a tiny gray mouse. The mouse sniffed the air, looked around, obviously confused and scared, and then, after looking in Audrey's direction, scampered off.

"Much better," she gloated, her smile gleaming.

"What did you do?" Aurora asked in pure terror.

"Really, mother? You can't tell? I guess when Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were handing out those gifts at your christening, they should've maybe handed out a little bit of brains, huh?"

"Audrey," Aurora whispered in shock.

"Audrey, you stop this right now," Audrey heard her father command of her. She looked toward him, her expression hard and impatient. She took a few steps forward climbing the first few steps.

"Stop it? Why would I want to, when I'm having so much fun," she told him with a perfectly pitched Daddy's Little Girl voice that sounded beyond creepy to everyone in the room. She then turned toward her grandmother, her face hard and steeled once again. "You never let me have any fun growing up. You were too busy trying to make me into a queen. All the good it did you."

The sound of footsteps marching into the hall broke Audrey's attention from her family. She watched as a unit of her father's guards, twenty in all, entered and began setting themselves between her family and herself in two rows of ten.

"Princess Audrey, put down the scepter," the leader commanded her.

"Don't hurt her," Aurora shouted to them. None of them turned, keeping their readied gazes at their own princess.

"Oh don't worry, Mom, they won't get the chance," Audrey grinned as she raised the scepter and pointed it at the soldiers. Immediately, they drew their swords and took up a defensive stance. "Men of honor, become like swine, save one for more, but make them all mine," she intoned, the dragon's eye glowing green and then firing off a blast of energy at them that began engulf them in a thick swirling green smoke. When it cleared, all of them were still standing, but now, they were twisted versions of themselves, their human faces replaced with the heads of wild boars. The only one left human was their leader, who now stood at attention, his eyes glowing black. "Better," she observed before she let out a cackle.

Screams came from the nobles and representatives as they watched the display of power. Phillip pulled Leah and Aurora behind him, shielding them from the one person he never thought would ever be a threat to them.

"Oh my God," Leah gasped.

"Oh Grammy…God had nothing to do with that. You're new Queen did."

"Queen?" Phillip asked her.

"If I can't be Queen of Auradon, well then, I might as well settle for this dump for now. The problem is, I don't think I want to wait around anymore for any of you to hurry up and die," she said in a sing song tone. She then raised the scepter again and fired off a blast toward her family. It struck them before they could react, and when it was done working, Phillip and Aurora stood motionless, turned to solid stone. Leah backed away from them in fright, and then looked at her granddaughter, no longer recognizing the young woman.

Audrey raised her left hand, the one not holding the scepter, and without speaking, lifted Leah off the ground. Leah tried to move, but found herself frozen as she started floating toward her granddaughter. Audrey stopped her when she face-to-face with her, but left her grandmother hovering. "I'm changing a few of the lyrics, but tell me if you recognize this oldie but goodie," Audrey chuckled as she took a step back and raised her arms wide, the scepter's green jewel beginning to glow.

"The former queen, who aged with grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her – except for me. But…before the sun sets on this day, she shall prick her finger on the point of a needle – and DIE!"

Suddenly, the scepter's jewel let out a shock wave of energy that radiated throughout the hall. Audrey then lowered her arms and closed the distance between her grandmother and herself.

"Audrey, please don't," Leah implored her granddaughter.

Audrey laughed at the display. "Begging Grammy? How pathetic. It almost makes you not worth the time it took to cast the spell. But, it has been cast so…all we need now is a needle." Audrey then brought up her free hand, and Leah watched as, in a puff of pink smoke, a needle appeared clutched between her fingers. "Well, would you look at that."

"Audrey, please…please don't," Leah begged, tears rolling down her face.

"Goodbye, Grammy," Audrey said cheerfully as she stuck her grandmother with the needle, pushing it through her clothes and piercing the skin on her arms. Leah let out a single, anguished pained scream before falling limp in the air. Audrey waved her hand insolently, sending Leah's lifeless body through the air only for it to land carelessly on the floor. She then began walking up the steps to the raised floor. There was a rumbling as a giant throne made of twisted gold lace began breaking through floor. She pushed the podium aside and sat down. "Assume positions," she ordered, and the boar-headed guards began taking positions around the room, some of them herding the crowd of reporters, nobles, and representatives directly in front of her.

"As for you," she said to the still human lead guard. She slammed the scepter into the ground, and everyone watched as he began to change as well. He was silent however as his body morphed from a man into a large, black and grey vulture. He let out a sickening cry as he took flight around the hall before settling himself on top of Audrey's new throne.

"Bow, before your new Queen," she ordered the mass of people in front of her. "I said BOW!" she screeched at them as she slammed the scepter into the ground again, causing the room to shake. Immediately, all the people began to drop to one knee, their heads bowed in dread. "Long live Queen Audrey," she gloated. When the crowd remained silent, she slammed the scepter again.

"Long live…Queen Audrey."


End file.
